


Night of our lives

by Nouis_babe_forevaaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, enjoy, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouis_babe_forevaaa/pseuds/Nouis_babe_forevaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is jealous of the others relationship. They decide to include him in an entertaining experience. Pure smut with a hint of rainbow boy fluff <3 No Hate Allowed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note it is not finished so please be patient with me. I just wanted to get this out there to get some feed back on what I already have. It is not stolen from ( http://we-luv-nouis-ssmut.tumblr.com/ ) It is also my blog so do not report, or my flesh eating zombie decacorn will come after you.

Niall’s POV

 

“Hey baby,” Harry says kissing Liam’s neck.

"Hey Hazzy," Liam responds breathy, tilting his head giving one of his 3 lovers more room to seduce him.

"Oi, keep your sickening sexual tendencies in private!" I shriek.

"You’re just jealous," Harry says pulling away from Liam’s neck.

" Yeah you’re jealous. That’s all," Liam says.

" So what if I am? I am the only one without a girlfriend, " I say putting quotes around the word girlfriend " or a boyfriend. Actually boyfriends " I say crossing my arms.

"Little Niall’s jealous?" Zayn asks walking into the room.

" He is?" Louis asks coming down the stairs.

"Yes goddamn it! I am bloody jealous of your relationship. Do you know how hard it is for me to sit here everyday while you guys come home after a romantic date? Or how hard it is to hear you guys moaning while you’re practically having in orgy two doors away from me and not have me wank? Or come in their even?" I ask slightly raising my voice. " What? Are you guys surprised? Let me spell it for you, I am J-E-A-L-O-U-S okay!"

"Niall, there’s something I think you should know, " Louis starts off.

" What is it?" I say nonchalantly

" Well, We all like you -" Zayn started.

" I don’t want pity Zayn," I said.

" - we always have and always will. This isn’t pity. This is reality. I like you , they like you, we like you. We just thought you were 100% straight up until now. We saw lesbian porn on your laptop and assumed," Zayn finished.

Wait they saw porn on my computer fuck!

" Yes, we saw porn on your computer. It was kinda Kinky and hot to think that you get yourself off a few doors away from me, " Louis said.

"I said that out loud? " I ask getting worried.

"Yes my blonde Irishman. You did," said Harry.

" To be honest… I only do that when you guys are wanking or fucking just to try and remind myself that you guys have your relationship and that’s how it should stay," I respond.

" Well…, We could always experiment and see how it works out" pipes up Liam with a faint brush of rose colouring his cheeks.

"That may not be such a bad idea!" Squeals Harry.

"What do you think Niall?" Questions Zayn

" I guess we could try it," I mumble.

"Come on! Say it with confidence. After all that is your campaign word, " Louis says with a hint of playfulness to his voice.

"I want to save my confidence for something a little bit more entertaining," I say boldly.

" So that’s a yes?" questions Harry.

"Defiantly, " I say smiling.

"SO can I kiss you now?" Asks Zayn.

I nod slowly. Then Zayn smiles and comes over to me and grabs me by the waist and kisses me soft but dominantly. I moan slightly when a pair of hands come in contact with my ass. Next thing I know I have my shirt off lying next to me and Liam sucking my neck. Louis massaging my ass, Harry Kissing down my chest and Zayn still kissing me. Zayn runs his wet pink muscle along my bottom lip and I deny him entrance. Then he puts his hand on my left nipple and pinches it and I receive a delightful sting which automatically makes me gasp. He takes the forced opportunity and sticks his tongue in my mouth. 

While Zayn and I begin our battle for dominance,Harry finally reaches his destination of choice, my solid as a rock Irish cock. I gasp slightly as his lips hover over my jeans with hot breaths of air outlining my cock. Zayn smirks at my lose in focus and starts his search of the inside of my mouth. Harry unzips my jeans and unbuttons then and tortuously drags them down my legs. I sigh in relief when I feel cool air hit my warm lower half.

SMACK 

I groan and shift my hips forward the second Louis hits my ass.

” Naughty Nialler. Who would have thought that you would go commando? Well I sure as hell didn’t. I think you deserve a punishment for being such a bad boy. Do you guys agree?” Says Louis.

They all nod in agreement and I frown slightly.

” Don’t worry Ni, we won’t hurt you. Much” Liam says.

I smile even though that doesn’t really make me feel much better about this so called punishment. I nod my head and go along with whatever it is that they have planned because face it, not matter how much it hurts, I know that they love and care for me so that will make it all the better.

” Be a good boy and bend over Zayn’s leg okay, ” Liam says.

And there was something about his tone of voice that made me feel even more safe. SO I complied and bent over Zayn’s knee as requested. 

” Count these for us okay, ” Louis said making it obvious as to whats about to come.

I nod my head in a ‘yes’ form but I receive a hard smack against my right cheek. 

“ Use your words. It will make this a lot easier for you.” Harry said.

” Yes Harry, I apologize, ” I say bowing my head in ‘shame’. 

“Good now count okay, ” Liam says.

” Yes sir.” I say obediently. 

I look down then immediately feel a hand hard on my upper right cheek. ” One”. Then another and another and another ” Two, three, four, ” I count. 

By the time they reach 14 I am sobbing with tears streaming down my face choking out the numbers. 

" 15. 16 -fuck- 17 18 19 20, " On The 21 the hand stays there and glides gently over the raw, reddened, and painfully irritated areas.


	2. Part Duo, Zayn Rims Nialler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when things start to heat up even more ;)
> 
> Zany rims Niall. Niall gets so bliss end out the boys have to take care if him then fuck the life out of him later. 
> 
> VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV
> 
> WARNING!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF RIMMING IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
>  
> 
> Do not report me, I gave you a big warning ^^. Not my fault if you didn't believe me.

Zany's POV

I just sat there and watched and Niall got his spankings. I kinda zoned out a bit. All I could think about was pounding into his sweet ass. It was so delicious looking. I can imagine bending him over the bed so his mouth could be met by Harry's juicy cock. Then I would spread his cheeks apart, and slowly lick his perineum. I can hear him moaning out and gagging for it. I can picture him his hands fosters in the sheets moaning out in Harry's clock egging for me to do something. So I would, I would slowly drive my tongue into his yummy soft flesh savoring every moment. I would lick inside his hole devouring his taste. I would reach down and feel my cock getting harder at the thought. 

 

"Zayn, mate? What's up?" Asked Liam.

"Sorry, I was just thinking how nice it would be to ravish our little Niallers hole with my cock," I say stealing a glance at Niall only to notice him blushing and looking flustered.

"Would you like that baby?" Asks Louis, " would you like Zayn to fuck your lovely little tight hole?" 

He moans a little at the thought," yes master , I would " Niall says earning a moan out of several of us.

"Zayn , would you please get him ready, you can fuck him after," says Harry -the youngest lad-. 

"Of course, " I say with a smirk " lay down ass up, hard off the edge of the bed," I say demanding.

He does as he is told and lays with his face off the edge of the bed by Liam. He looks up at Liam.

"daddy, will you please fuck my mouth? Ive been a very good boy, may I have a special treat?" Niall asks seductively innocent.

Li hurriedly pulls down his pants and runs the tip of his cock along Niall's lips. Niall opens his mouth excitedly inviting Liam's cock into his mouth. He starts sucking Liam's cock making him throw his head back in pleasure making his eyes roll back.

I kiss Niall's reddened arse cheeks gently trying to soothe them. He relaxed a little bit more hoping I would do something more. I placed my hands on his ass and kneaded it with my hands. i smiled at how fleshy and soft it was. I gently spread his arse cheeks and kissed his hole. I watched it flutter as i pulled away. I smiled to myself and i licked a stripe us his ass. He jolted and moaned into Liams cock. This made Liam entangle his hands inti the dirty Blonds hair. 

I looked up only to meet the eyes of Louis and Harry. I winked at them and stuck my tongue into Nialls arse hole. I smiled as i heard him groan and push back against my face. I placed my hands in his hips and held him in place.

"Move again, i dare ya, i promise you I will make this a horrible experience, don't fucking move again," i say and slap his ass. 

I kiss his hole again and push my tongue back inside. I roam my tongue around some more until i hear him groan out and fist the sheets. I know i found it. I keep tonging the same spot over and over until his knuckles turned white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it has taken me a while. I started high school in August and all I do is work, school, homework,and sleep. I barely have time to eat.


End file.
